The performance of a notional ideal pre-power amplifier results in a straight-linear-line relationship of input voltage (or input digital code word) to output voltage. However, practical pre-power amplifiers depart from the linear characteristic of the ideal pre-power amplifier by distorting and compressing the voltage output. The practical pre-power amplifier also distorts the phase output as well. Because pre-power amplifiers act as an amplitude and phase combiner, the resulting signal has distortions that violate integrated circuit specifications (e.g., error vector magnitude and modulation spectrum). “Predistortors” have been suggested that attempt to predistort the input signal so that the output signal follows a linear relationship. Previous predistortors, however, tend to use difficult inverse function calculations to determine the predistortion curve needed to achieve linearity. Thus, it would be desirable to design a system that predistorts the signal input in such a way that avoids difficult calculations.